User talk:Scarfaceshifter
Talk page! Yes i do visit this page :P You can write to me here! Scarface.Shifter 06:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) .::Major Discussion::. I haven't used every weapon either, i stick to mag-rail protos now (i'm rank 75) but i observe all the equipment in matches. I have a lot of times on my hands as i'm in my school holidays right now, so i'll make a lot of additions to the equipment sections. I'll look into adding the limited time equipment too, we need to steer players away from the Offworlder if it is released again (: I was looking at the exoquatic, and it doesn't have +Speed, 33 is the default stat without any increases/decreases. But thanks for noting the +Jump. I'll go through the buying guide again to edit and rate things again. I would help out with the strategies section, but matches at my skill (8700-9100) are very different from ones below so i don't want to write incorrect things. Your work is greatly appreciated, i haven't done much for the wikia until now, lol. Falzarfz2 06:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've added you, our matches would be a bit unfair though considering my equipment, but I've left my mag-rail pro un-upgraded though. Matches at 9000 skill aren't too hectic anymore because of the new matchmaking system. Camping and sniping actually doesn't work at this point strangely, but its probably because getting caught off-guard for one split second would end in your death. The beserker shield is helpful, but camping for it is like a free kill, lol. And if you aren't wearing a sprinter mod, you wouldn't be catching anyone anyway. I can help with the co-op strategies after playing co-op alone so many times, although i still complete it, it's challenging. Falzarfz2 07:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I usually have no energy when i play friend games, so i always leave the credits. Most also like the rule of not using beserker shields, and if you pick one up, you have to stand still until it wears off. But i don't mind it if you use it, the mag-rail has insane stopping power. The vaporizer is sort of a disputed weapon i guess. Although it takes a maximum of 3 shots to kill any armor, it takes quite a while to get used to aiming with it. I have a fully upgraded one, but i only use it for co-op. Most players just use the Mag-Rail, I'm not sure if that's because of the update that reduced the Vaporizer's firing speed. In my opinion, the Dualcannon, although it can become extremely powerful, isn't the best close combat weapon because it can be very hard to use in close combat. Some players are extremely good with it, such as Zigma, a Tanker and Dualcannon user at skill 8500, someone using a Dualcannon at that skill is unheard of. I believe the Hurricane is a better close combat weapon, it shreds players and can also headshot up close. I look forward to playing you, what armor do you use? Is it fully upgraded? Falzarfz2 22:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think i'd be very advantaged then considering your equipment isn't up to rank so it would be better if i used my un-upgraded mag-rail and no mods (i only use sprint mod anyway). I have made a small contribution to the co-op strategy page, i'll add in map strategies soon. Falzarfz2 09:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i wasted 10000 credits on my titan pro to find it sucks -.- yeah, sorry about that, i was helping friends with suicide matches to get them credits for the hellfire when it comes (thats why i had my rocket launcher equipped). i already knew about the hellfire among other weapons soon to come because players had already hacked the game for unused weapons. They even got them working in world games which is very unfair for other players. One gun, the mass cannon, which is a super plasma cannon shooting lots of nodes in one shot, apparently took one player down from 123 health to 20 in one go... It looks more like a grenade launcher to me, so basically the noob tube (from cod) of this game - lots of damage, big splash radius but only one shot per reload. I always buy new new weapons so i'll tell you about it when i get it. My rocket launcher got me to 8000 skill (only weapon i used before mag-rail) and i hoped the titan pro would get me higher, but it was a waste of credits, 10000 in upgrades + 3500 to buy it. I've heard about the Rocket Launcher AP, the speed of the rockets has apparently entitled it as an auto-rifle rocket launcher. As far as i've seen, the rocket launcher has become unbalanced now, the only thing going for it (because most players i've seen don't use it effectively) was the splash which was reduced to barely touch the weakest of armour. Falzarfz2 01:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) nice contribution once again well that's pretty much covered it all but we could add my specific strategies so players would get confused maybe - like on annex, the best strategy i've worked out is standing in the centre and having each player focus on one side where the bots come (there's a bit more to it than that, but basically like this). The player taking the right side on will stay in the middle and fire his vap at the entrance to the right of the location of the acceleration powerup where the drones come through and the left player fires his vap into the furthest left entrance to hit the drones there. The left player then moves in to his side and should be able to easily take out his enemies while the right side player can stand at the centre or move to the left side too because the bots always get stuck at the bridge and are harmless. During boss waves, players move to the centre so they can spot the boss and attack him easily. I will show you this strategy sometime, it is very effective and i complete solo co-op with 30secs - 1min remaining usually. There are also other places where bots will get stuck and become harmless. In Junction, going to the left corridor and staying where the health recharge is seems to be the best strategy. Falzarfz2 10:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I haven't got a clue about courtyard though I find courtyard to be quiet annoying and haven't found the best strategy yet. I usually stay behind that upright stone closest to the spawn point and fire into the right entry to kill the bots in there first. But whether i complete it or not depends on how many damage amps i get. I'll go fetch screenshots of the positions now Falzarfz2 22:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) that's a smart idea there a few people on the getsatisfaction forums who have hacked the game know how to do it, but lost all of their hacked gear when there was an update but this jaxswag seems to still have it. Quite a number have e-mailed support about it, but they didn't reply with much and it doesn't seem like they'll do anything about it. It's even possible to make weapons cost nothing to buy or a game to only take up 1 bar of energy! He's a rank 70 so you won't have to worry for a long while, when i played him i didn't find the rocket mines or infinite vaporizer scary or bothering. The rocket mines can be annoying because you can barely see if they're everywhere and his infinite vaporizer is a joke since he can't dodge at all. Jaxswag is prone to running into his own mines as well. It's only the damn mass cannon, that thing can one shot practically anything! Something to note about the vaporizer, it can't shoot through small gaps. That's why i stood still in flood shooting through that gap while you were on the health recharge platform shooting back. The auto-rifle and mag-rail are extremely accurate so i can hit you if even a fraction of your body is exposed but the vaporizer will get stopped and hit something else, on flood your beam kept hitting the platform opposite the health recharge instead of me. Falzarfz2 02:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) sounds good Haha, the offworlder, can you believe they actually bothered to make a pro offworlder? That combination seems pretty good to me, but i thought you were using exoquatic? The vaporizer should be your primary weapon of course as it's almost an all range gun (can be difficult up close) and the Hellfire secondary as a moment specific weapon such as groups of players. You'll have to be aware of the roof at all times though and practice a lot with it. If you do have a damage amp on, be extremely aware of where you're shooting, the splash range becomes insanely big, apparently airbornes jumping in the middle of courtyard are splattered by the splash still. Falzarfz2 04:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) imagine a pro infiltrator... in my opinion i really don't think they should make pro armours of any sort because then the weapons would be too weak to catch up. They should just stop everything else and focus on fixing the matchmaking or lag. Falzarfz2 08:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:It's the strategy guy again You seemed to be doing a pretty good job, but please remember this is a wiki. We try to keep all the things as professional as possible. Please use the default headers and wiki-formatting (And yes, I do know html) Laststandb 22:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Styling If you really want to discuss coloring, I would talk to Gaelen S. , however, remember this is a wiki a place for information. No offence, but Geo-Cities styled webpages went out of vouge in the 1990s. It works, but it is far more cohesive to have one site-wide style. And a professional no-nonsence type. However, I don't have the final word of course, Gaelen does. Your use of red/gold colors is pretty useful, good job on it! Laststandb 02:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hm, i see what you're saying Cool! And, yep, just use your best discretion. (That reminds me that I should sometime work on rig...)Laststandb 22:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) my ipod was running out of batteries anyway its okay, i was running out of batteries so i had to go recharge, ill be back on later to help you with farming (credit boosting) Falzarfz2 01:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i've been experimenting with those maps On factory i stand in that little area next to the lift that is opposite the health recharge in deathmatch. The bots spawn on the lift and will not attack you, but bots drop down the hole to the health recharge. You can take them out easily and drop to ground level to take out the bots on the ground. From there, you take that long lift from the ground to the top floor and finish those bots. This strategy makes you take the least damage, but you could always start at the top floor and kill the bots there then jump to the ground level and get rid of those. This isn't a surefire strategy yet, i've only tested a few times, i'll get back to you when i've figured something better. I haven't got a strategy for courtyard yet, it's a tough map. For deathmatch on Factory, most of the action takes place at the area under the co-op spawn point. Hellfire users tend to stand on the 3rd floor with the damage amp and rain grenades on the players below. It's quite annoying for players like me fighting with others, but it's effective. If the Hellfire user is about to die, they can drop down the hole to the health recharge. There isn't really a strategy for other players but i have noticed a lot of players have a tendency to focus on removing the Hellfire guy at the top so these players are easy kills. Everyone should be aware of the cloaking field at the bottom too, there are lots of spawn points there. The players who grab it usually ride the lift to the top, remove the Hellfire there then jump down and ambush the players fighting below unless they're using a Hellfire too. It's quite difficult to spot someone cloaked against the sky. For Courtyard, you can't apply any major strategies. If you get the damage amplifier, you are at a major advantage because players can't hide in this map. In general make sure no-one gets the damage amp and try to have a health recharge on because you can get attacked at any time. No-one bothers with that little alcove high up, but some players go to the ledge or that small platform you can run along. I personally don't recommended it because even though you won't get attacked, you won't hit anyone a lot either. The action doesn't actually take place in the centre of the map, it is all in the C shape area behind all those structures that hold up the building. I'll look further into these maps and see what i can get for you Falzarfz2 00:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) i'm not sure about that either I'd assume it's weaker because of the burst fire/high rate of fire. If you land one shot on a player, the others would most likely hit too which is of course an instant kill for a headshot; so the damage doesn't matter too much. The weapon is mainly recommended for those who have much experience with the vaporizer because aiming with this weapon is critical. I have the gun but it's not my type of weapon, although there are some players who've moved from the Mag-Rail Pro to the Ripper Pro and are deadly with it. I've made a lower ranked account named falzarfz3 which is currently at rank 23 with 6413 skill, i can play you on that account if you'd like. Falzarfz2 07:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) this could be a bit difficult well i live in Australia, Melbourne and i have school again so i'm only available between 7 and 8 o'clock my time any day. I don't need farming, but i'd be happy to help you." The only pro weapons i see as handy would be the Mag-rail Pro, Hellfire Pro and Ripper Pro if you can use it. Falzarfz2 06:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry about those friend matches we were trying to get another player to host because they weren't joining our game but everytime i invited you, you never accepted. I was thinking you never got the invite so i left to try and invite you again but got attacked by invites and had trouble leaving. The game really needs better match organisations Falzarfz2 08:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) i think i get how it works now Seeing it works like that too must mean the beam is fired slightly past the tip of the gun so that's why you need to be pressed right against an object to shoot through it. I'd seen someone shoot through a wall in annex, but i assumed it was lag. This is quite an interesting find, i wonder what other weapons share it too.. I do hope the Menacer doesn't though, that gun is so irritating! How've you been finding it? Falzarfz2 13:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Functions of an Admin Well theirs not that much, I can change the site around, ban users, rollback/delete pages. But the most important thing is that I'm more of a resource, making sure everything goes okay, helping out if people need it. Answer questions, Probably I'll come back to doing the mass editing later. Laststandb 01:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) i'm so jealous everyone seems to have looted something of much worth such as a pro weapon or high costing skin. I'm yet to get my elite skin but i always buy pro weapons anyway. I don't want to succumb to the evil menacer, but i think my noob account will end up using the damn gun, lol. Liking the mag-rail Pro? The Ripper is far deadlier, but it takes a good deal of experience and skill to use. I probably lost my accuracy with it since i haven't used it for a week or so Falzarfz2 03:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) i'll try to hold out then :P i don't really like the weapon because it does not exactly require good aiming unlike the Mag-rail and Ripper. My Ripper is unupgraded right now, but i'll be upgrading it when i get the credits, it'll take me about 15K to max it to my rank...If another good weapon is released in that time, i'm going to be quite furious hahaha. Falzarfz2 00:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) my noob is facing it constantly already :( this morning i was at 9000 on my noob and now i'm at 8100, although that's not solely from menacers. My fingers are cold so i can't turn around fast enough and my aim is off, bad eliminate day i guess. When i get to rank 52 and receive my Ripper Pro, i'll pay back all those rank 50 menacer spammers i play now ;) Falzarfz2 06:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC)